


A White Moon

by Maluminspace



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, Mashton, Mild Smut, Sexual Refrences, Strong Language, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: Michael’s main issue now is the simple lack of privacy. As much as he loves being curled up with Ashton in one of their beds, the blonde has increasingly began to crave romantic meals in a cozy little kitchen and movie nights spent in front a wide screen TV instead of a tiny laptop.Before he can really stop them, Michael’s thoughts escape him in a quiet sentence “Maybe it’s time we got our own place.” He shrugs, carefully keeping his gaze on the sky to avoid looking at his boyfriend, just in case the older man’s reaction isn’t favourable.Despite the fact that Ashton and Michael hadn’t actually been an official item for very long, the years of friendship that proceeded their romantic involvement made it feel like they’d been a couple for the majority of their lives. Still, Michael has doubts about his timing, maybe Ashton’s not quite ready to take the next step of commitment in their relationship just yet.OrMichael and Ashton enjoy some rare alone time and decide they’d kind of like a lot more of it.





	A White Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> This is for Katy, thank you for everything <3 this is just a tiny token of my gratitude! I love you a lot! Please never change <3
> 
> So basically this kind of just wrote itself :’) it was meant to be pure fluff but Michael apparently wanted to be a hoe and who was I to stop him?
> 
> Title taken from Babylon by 5sos

The moon looks closer than ever tonight. She’s a beautiful, large, bright orb hovering in the inky night sky above the tiny garden they're sitting in.

Ashton sighs contentedly as Michael instinctively reaches for the older man’s hand, interlacing their fingers securely on the cool grass beneath their folded legs.

“We should definitely do this more often.” Ashton yawns, squeezing Michael’s fingers a little as he adjusts his soft red hoodie with his free hand. “We don’t get nearly enough alone time, these days.”

Michael hums in response, a tiny smile touching his lips as he watches a wisp of cloud drift slowly in front of the moon, momentarily dulling her shine. Ashton’s entirely right... their jobs take up a lot of their time and a lot of their evenings are usually spent with Luke and Calum, seeing as the four of them live together in a house that's probably only _just_ big enough for the four of them. Having been friends for many years it’d seemed like a sensible option, a couple of years ago, for the friends to share a house. 

Their living arrangements worked just fine most of the time. Besides the odd argument about Calum’s revolving door of girls and Luke’s annoying habit of leaving lights on in empty rooms, the four boys usually tick along together quite nicely.

The atmosphere in the house had changed a little just over a year ago when Michael and Ashton had finally succumbed to the growing sexual tension between the two of them. When they found out, Luke and Calum had been understandably concerned about how their living situation would change, but the new couple had promised to keep their routines as close to their previous ones as possible and to keep the _intimate_ side of their relationship confined to their bedrooms and away from communal areas of the house.

Luckily, it hadn’t taken long for the new dynamic to become their ‘normal’ and the couple’s housemates had seemed to have very little to complain about.

Michael’s main issue now is the simple lack of privacy. As much as he loves being curled up with Ashton in one of their beds, the blonde has increasingly begun to crave romantic meals in a cozy little kitchen and movie nights spent in front a widescreen TV instead of a tiny laptop.

Before he can really stop them, Michael’s thoughts escape him in a quiet sentence “Maybe it’s time we got our own place.” He shrugs, carefully keeping his gaze on the sky to avoid looking at his boyfriend, just in case the older man’s reaction isn’t favourable.

Despite the fact that Ashton and Michael hadn’t actually been an official item for very long, the years of friendship that proceeded their romantic involvement made it feel like they’d been a couple for the majority of their lives. Still, Michael has doubts about his timing, maybe Ashton’s still not quite ready to take the next step of commitment in their relationship just yet.

The blonde’s words are met with a stark silence that stretches just long enough to boarder on uncomfortable, forcing Michael to turn and face his boyfriend. A cool breeze ruffles the leaves of the trees lining the garden as Michael’s green eyes meet Ashton’s startled hazel ones. The doubt in Michael’s mind, about suggesting such a huge step, starts to spread throughout his body until his fingers begin to tremble in Ashton’s hold.

Before Michael can backtrack or put on his signature ‘just joking’ act, Ashton lifts the blonde’s hand, grazing Michael’s pale knuckles with his soft lips, not once letting his gaze slip. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?” The older man asks quietly, as the moon emerges brighter than ever from behind the cloud, bathing the little garden in a soft, milky glow again.

Michael nods, his cheeks heating under his boyfriend’s intense gaze. “I just want you to myself more, Ashy.” He mumbles, dropping his gaze to their interlaced fingers. “I feel like the only time we get alone together is the hour or so before we sleep or the odd night when Cal and Luke go to the pub... I just want to be able to make out with my boyfriend without Calum’s fake gagging or Luke’s innuendos.”

Ashton chuckles as he leans his cool forehead against Michael’s. “That does sound like heaven, to be honest.” He admits quietly. “I love those dorks to death but if I live with them too much longer I think I might go crazy.

An optimistic smile begins to tug at the corners of Michael’s lips. “It’d also be quite nice to know that if we start making out and things get _heated_ , that we wouldn’t have to scramble to the bed room to fuck.” He smirks cheekily. “We’d always have the option of exchanging handjobs in our living room or blowjobs in our garden and maybe even the occasional fuck over the kitchen counter...” he adds with a barely disguised note of hope in his tone.

A tiny and obviously unintentional groan escapes Ashton as he smirks back at his boyfriend in the near darkness. “That _definitely_ sounds like heaven.” 

Michael giggles as he pulls back a little to look Ashton in the eye again. “So we’re actually gonna do this then?” He asks excitably. “We’re actually going to look for our own place?”

The fondness in Ashton’s eyes is as clear and bright as the moon above them, he smiles softly as he leans in to place a kiss to Michael’s lips. “Nothing would make me happier than setting up a new home with you, angel.” He utters quietly.

“I hope you’ll say the start of that sentence again in our _own_ garden on a beautiful night like this.” Michael smiles dreamily. “But instead of ‘setting up a new home with you’, you’ll say ‘than if you’d agree to be my husband.'” He keeps his tone just light enough to pass the words off as a joke whilst keeping a glint in his eye that’s sure to tell Ashton he’s truthfully hoping for it one day.

The older man lets out a startled laugh. “Let’s just take this one step at a time, baby.” He says gently. “Right now I can’t wait to move into our own house, which may or may not be our marital home one day.” Ashton smirks, his hazel eyes glistening with love. 

Michael gives an excited squeak before clambering into Ashton’s lap. “We’re really going to get our own place, Ashy!” He exclaims, gazing down into Ashton’s eyes lovingly as the older man’s arms wrap him in a warm hug. 

“I can’t wait, angel.” Ashton smiles fondly, before a slightly concerned expression darkens his beautiful face a little. “I’m less excited about telling Luke and Calum though.”

Michael kisses the frown from his boyfriend’s lips, determined not to let the slightly sad prospect of telling their housemates they’re moving out, dampen his spirits. “Well that’s tomorrow’s problem.” He mutters between kisses. “They’re out right now, so why aren’t you carrying me to your bed for celebratory fuck?”

Ashton chuckles as he leans sideways, sending a screeching Michael tumbling onto the grass. The older man lands on top of him, pulling a tiny shocked and unintentionally lustful ‘uh’ sound from the blonde. “Because I kind of had my heart set on having a romantic moment with you out here.” Ashton replies.

“Does that involve making me cum?” Michael asks innocently, staring up into Ashton’s sparkling hazel eyes. He’s kind of in awe of how angelic his boyfriend looks, his handsome face framed by the pretty moon and stars in the velvety sky behind him.

The older man wriggles one of his thighs between both of Michael’s before grinding down, forcing a needy whine out of his boyfriend. “I definitely think that can be arranged.” Ashton smirks, ducking down to trail kisses along Michael’s lightly stubbled jawline. He continues to thrust his hips causing the friction he knows his boyfriend is already craving.

It takes less than a minute for the blonde to become a writhing, gasping mess beneath Ashton. “Ash...” Michael whines desperately, “you’re gonna make me...”

Ashton raises an eyebrow as he meets Michael’s gaze. “Cum in your pants?” He suggests, as though he know that’s exactly what the younger man was about to say. “That’s my aim.” He presses his lips to Michael’s lustfully, slipping his tongue over the blonde’s bottom lip without the slightest bit of resistance.

Michael has always been easy when it comes to any kind of sexual activity with Ashton. The older man knows all of the right buttons to press and Michael always ends up wilfully giving himself over to his boyfriend’s charm. “Fuck...” he moans longingly into Ashton’s mouth. “Please, Ash!” His craving for _more_ only increases when he feels his boyfriend’s boner pressing teasingly into his thigh.

A growl escapes Ashton as he speeds up the movements of his hips. He trails his lips down to Michael’s neck and the blonde tangles his fingers in the back of his boyfriend’s hoodie and he gasps, lifting his hips to meet Ashton’s, desperately seeking a quick release.

“Mmm, so needy for me baby.” Ashton whispers, his voice thick and gravelly. “You gonna cum this fast, for me?” He asks, obviously hoping for a ‘yes’.

Michael tries to slow down and steady his breathing, not wanting to give in to his urges so easily. He realises that that’s not going to work though, not when Ashton is sucking bruises into his neck and pressing his heard dick dangerously close to Michael’s own. “Only if you promise to fuck me after.” He gasps, pleading with himself to hold out for just another minute. 

“I’ll fuck you’so good, baby!” Ashton promises as he reaches up to tangle his fingers in Michael’s hair, forcing the blonde’s head to the side so that he has access to more of the younger man’s neck. He takes full advantage of the newly exposed skin, biting and sucking on it in time with his thrusting until Michael’s hips start to stutter beneath him.

“I’m so close, Ashy...” Michael whines needlessly, he’s fully aware that Ashton knows his body better than anyone else in the whole world, including Michael himself.

“Then cum for me, angel...” the older man whispers. “I’ll be right behind you, holy shit...” his voice cracks on the final word and Michael knows his boyfriend isn’t lying.

One last nip to a particularly sensitive part of the blonde’s neck has him choking on a whine of Ashton’s name as he obeys his boyfriend, shuddering with pleasure as he comes undone.

True to his word, Ashton follows less than a second later, spilling into his boxers, his hips stuttering to a halt as the strength in his arms fails before he rolls off of Michael onto the grass beside his boyfriend.

A long moment passes, the only sounds breaking the silence are the boyfriends’ ragged breaths and the gentle breeze rustling the leaves of the few small trees dotted around the outskirts of the garden.

Michael rolls his head to one side until he’s facing Ashton. The older man looks more beautiful than ever, just laying there in post-orgasm bliss, his cheeks flushed and his eyes closed as his breathing slowly starts to regulate again. “I love you, Ashton.” He whispers breathlessly. “I can’t wait to do this every night in our own house...”

The older man huffs out a laugh, turning to meet Michael’s gaze as he reaches to tangle their fingers together. “You’re gonna wear me out in like a week, aren’t you, angel?”

Michael giggles as he turns onto his side and shuffles closer to his boyfriend until he’s curled into the older man’s side. “If I do, I guess I could always work my charm on Luke or Calum so one of them can take your place.” He jokes, stretching up to drop a kiss to one of Ashton’s rosy cheeks.

“Neither of them could handle you.” Ashton yawns, smiling sleepily as he combs his fingers through Michael’s blonde locks. “If you wear me out then you’re screwed, I’m afraid.” He laughs. “Or not, as the case may be...”

Michael rolls his eyes at the lame joke and aims a soft, playful slap to Ashton’s chest before cuddling in closer to him. “I guess I can go easy on you then...”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this :) kudos and comments mean a lot so please leave them if you enjoyed this! <3


End file.
